The Inventor and the Destroyer
by Lordriochi
Summary: Possible onshot. A young Viktor is returning home after attending class in the College of Techmaturgy when he encounters an orphan who steals some of his papers. Agitated, Viktor pursues his thief and begins a strange partnership with a future Zaunite champion.


AN: This is my head-canon if there was any potential history between Viktor the Machine Herald and Jinx the Loose Cannon in the LOL lore. The first chapter of this story is early in Viktor's academic career at the College of Techmaturgy, before the Stanwick-Blitzcrank incident which drove him into a depression. I have done some editing on the suggestion of my first reviewer to rework the situation where Viktor interacted with Jinx.

Viktor was returning home after attending the College of Techmaturgy when the wind started to pick up. The wind swept through his slicked-black ebony hair and his long, flowing, blue cloak. Despite his best efforts to hold onto his paperwork in his arms, most of his papers scattered across the street. The inventor sighed quietly and began his arduous task. He crouched down to pick up his research papers off the ground. Thankfully, the ground where his papers fell onto wasn't soaked in acidic rainwater. He reorganized every sheet according to page number. He did a double check to make sure none of the pages were marred from touching the ground. It was then he noticed that he was missing two important blueprints, which entailed two pieces of portable weaponry. He frantically searched around the ground for the two papers when his brown eyes met with the reddish pink eyes of a young girl. She had azure, tangled hair and her skin was filthy and chalky. With threadbare rags draped over her form, she looked quite emaciated. She was most likely one of the many orphans in Zaun. In her hands, Viktor realized she possessed his blueprints. Before Viktor could react, she scampered off.

"Stop! Return my property, you little miscreant!" Viktor rushed to put away his papers into his large book bag and chased after the youth. He could hear the child giggle as he pursued her. His patience was running thin. He was done with participating in this girl's twisted vision of fun. He pulled out a purple taser which was concealed in his left pants pocket.

"This is your last warning, child!"

When she laughed at him, Viktor readied his taser. With a brief delay on charging the firearm, Viktor pulled the trigger. The electric shot struck his target in one of her calves. The girl let out a yelp as she got shocked. Viktor was certain that the chase was over. Unbelievably, she still kept on running, albeit slowed.

"What the hell…" He muttered to himself. That shot should have immobilized her, yet she didn't stop at all. Either his newly bought taser was defective, or that girl was quite resilient despite her apparent physical frailty. In either case, he would have to tinker and perhaps upgrade this taser afterwards. No doubt that he could probably make a taser better than what the so-called upstanding industrial businesses in Zaun could produce, but he's not a rich man, not like that spoiled Stanwick Pididly.

Viktor snapped out his thoughts when he noticed the girl skidded to a stop and bolted down an alleyway. He followed after her down the narrow passage. Although the alleyway was quite dark, he was able to continue his pursuit. Although the taser didn't paralyze the orphan, it did create an electric glow energy around her body, turning her into a living light bulb. Viktor estimated that the glow would last for three minutes, but he knew he was certainly no athlete. His thief could easily flee if this chase went on for any longer. Viktor retrieved a small purple orb from one of his pants pockets. With as much strength as he could muster, he tossed the object far up the alleyway, but completely missed his target. The orphan turned around to grin at him, blowing a raspberry in his face. Viktor returned the favour and smiled back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The girl yelled out in surprise as she involuntarily slowed down and stopped moving completely. Viktor casually walked up as he admired his invention at work. His troublesome thief was immobilized in his Gravity Field device. Unaffected by his portable containment field, Viktor walked around the orphan. Held in her bare hands were his Hextech weapon blueprints. He carefully pulled out the documents out of her grasp.

"Awww…." The orphan whined. After a brief examination of the condition of his valuable blueprints, Viktor retrieved his Gravity Field orb and deactivated it. The orphan wobbled around dizzily as she tried to regain her balance after being immobilized. Viktor began to exit the alleyway in a triumphant mood when he nearly tripped due to a strong tug around his neck. It was that little girl again and she was tugging on his blue cloak.

"What is that you want, little girl?"

"I want those doodles of my friends back! You can't have them, goggle face!" She insisted, pulling harder on his cape. Viktor regained control and pulled his cloak out of her grasp.

"These are not 'doodles', these are diagrams of sophisticated weaponry." Viktor crouched slightly over the girl.

"They were never pictures of your imaginary companions." Viktor coldly glared at her.

"You take that back!" She ran up to Viktor and kicked him one of his shins. Viktor stood with veiled mirth as the girl started to dance on one foot after stubbing her toes on his metal encrusted boots. Viktor shook his head in amusement and turned around to walk away. The girl ran around the mechanical genius to block his path.

"If you're taking Fishbones and Pow-pow, I'm coming too."

Viktor paused for a moment and pinched my bridge of his nose in irritation. Names? She even named his prototype weapon designs with bizarre titles? He was now in a Gordian knot. He was no murderer, so killing her would be the last thought in his mind, despite she was just an orphan and orphans were a dime a dozen in Zaun. He could use force or walk down the alleyway behind him, but it would not be time efficient and regretfully, all of his gadgets were out of energy. The only option available to Viktor would be… making a compromise.

"If I give you some candy, will you get out of the way?" He stated, while reaching into his bag. The orphan stared at him blankly and then frowned.

"There's no candy in there."

"Of course there is my bag, you silly child!" Viktor snapped.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, goggle face." The orphan approached him, leaning on her toes. Even with the extra height boost from her toes, her head barely reached his abdomen. She tried her hardest to try to intimidate him with a scowl that looked more like a pout. Viktor felt partially amused and annoyed. She was able to call his bluff on having any confectioneries on his person. Viktor felt a bit impressed since usually no one was be able to detect his lies. He was a brilliant, natural liar... yet this young girl was able to call malarkey on him so easily. Perhaps there was some potential in this girl, if she was under his wing.

"Alright, child. Since you are so persistent on joining your 'friends', then you can accompany me, on a few conditions."

"Sure…" She drawled on, folding her arms behind her back. She had an innocent visage, but Viktor knew better.

"You will be granted access into my residence. I will provide you food and a location to rest, but you will not touch anything without my permission."

"Okay," She nodded once.

"You will not interfere with me when I am busy. I do not want to even hear you breathe over my shoulder.

"Okay," She nodded more exaggeratedly.

"As for the last condition, you will not annoy me."

"Okay," The girl's head bounced excitedly.

"I will also include a condition to stop lying because you are terrible at it. I know that you crossed your fingers behind your back, child."

"What? No, I didn't!" She looked at him in false surprise as she unfolded her arms.

As Viktor and the orphan girl left the alleyway together, she raised a question to the young inventor when they entered the main street.

"So, do I get a name?" She asked. Viktor looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I have a feeling you are going to be an immense problem, maybe even a jinx."

"What does jinx stand for?" The orphan tilted her head to side in confusion. Viktor thought carefully for a moment before he responded.

"Jinx does not stand for anything. It is not an acronym. This word is defined as a noun or verb. In noun form, it means a person or object that brings about bad luck." Viktor explained. Jinx scratched her head.

"So jinx stands for Jinx? I like it," Jinx exclaimed.


End file.
